


3

by sterlynsilverrose



Series: Just Dance Verse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Eventual Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Will update tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in the same Universe as "Just Dance." Hinata is new to Kuroo's dance studio and is working hard to catch up to people who have been dancing for years. Kuroo and Kenma decide to work personally with him and everyone's feelings get a little messy. Story can be read as a stand alone, or with other works in the series, but this story will focus on the primary relationship between Kuroo, Kenma and Hinata. </p><p>Will Update: Thursday Nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One, Two, Three

“Okay that’s enough for today. Go home.” 

Kuroo clapped his hands together as most of the dancers stopped and turned to pay attention to the tall dancer. Hinata perked up from where he was stretching near Kenma. People shuffled over towards the doorway that led back into the rest rooms and locker area attached to the small dance studio. 

Hopping up, Hinata turned edging towards the door. 

A large hand clapped down on his shoulder and squeezed causing Hinata to cry out in surprise. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kuroo asked, a small grin on his features. 

“Home like everyone else?” Hinata supplied hopefully. 

“Yeah, no. You’re staying.” Kuroo nudged the other over towards the mirror wall. 

Kenma sighed and lifted himself off the wooden floor as he ran a hand through his hair, moving after Hinata and Kuroo. Instead of moving back onto the dance floor, he moved towards where the ipod sat on its docking station. “Which song?” 

“The quick one.” Kuroo called out. 

“How long are we going to stay this time?” Hinata muttered as he hopped into position his back to the mirror. 

“Facing the mirror Hinata.” Kuroo called out. 

Pivoting, Hinata turned and looked to look at himself in the mirror. The past month he had been coming every day to dance lessons and class. Fortunately Kuroo liked him enough to charge him the team rate, even if he wasn’t exactly on his team yet. There were so many moves that he needed to learn and dances to perform before the other would let him dance with his group. 

“It’s weird to watch myself dance.” Hinata sighed as he waited for the music to start. 

“Get this right and Kenma and I will take you to dinner sometime.” Kuroo chuckled as he stepped back behind Hinata. The other was tall enough that Hinata could see the other watching him as he got ready to dance. 

The beat of the song started and kept a fast one, two, three, four beat. Bobbing his head, Hinata took a deep breath letting it out slowly as he waited for Kuroo’s count. Kuroo smirked at him and folded his arms over his chest, “Okay. Here we go, five, six, seven, and eight!” 

Hinata jumped out with his left foot, arms pushing forward and out as he pivoted to his other foot, pushing his left arm out again the other falling to his side for a moment as he turned back to the front and circled his hand around his hair tipping his head forward as he danced. It was as if the music moved inside him and continued to punch out each movement, his hips shaking and arms out as he pushed himself to rock back and jump back kicking out his left foot. 

Taking a breath he continued to the quick choreography as his heartbeat in his throat, eyes looking up at himself in the mirror. As soon as he saw himself, he faltered and stopped dancing. 

It wasn’t so much that he was looking at himself in the mirror, it was more that there were several people watching him and he felt his cheeks heat up impossibly quick. Kuroo shook his head and sighed as he moved up and stepped behind him, “You have to get over people watching you dance. You were doing just fine until you opened your eyes again.” 

Kenma paused the music and moved forward, “I’ll dance with him.” 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, “Are you sure?” 

Kenma shrugged, “We don’t have much time before Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s group comes in. Thirty minutes tops.” 

Kuroo turned back to the stragglers and waved his hands in a shooing motion, “Okay, break it up guys. You know how shy Hinata is, maybe when he gets the steps down you can stay and watch.” 

The one silver haired dancer that had talked to Hinata the day he had been pushed inside smiled and waved to him, “It’s looking good Hinata. Just keep at it!” 

Hinata smiled rubbing the back of his head, “Thanks Suga. Have a good night!” 

“Okay, enough chatting. Let’s run it again.” Kuroo interrupted him as he moved over to where Kenma had just been standing with the ipod. 

“From the top once more.” Kuroo called out letting the music start back up again. 

Hinata swung his arms out in front of him as he took another breath and huffed it out as he bounced on the tips of his toes. Kenma stood a few feet away from him, focused on the mirror in front of him before he flicked his eyes towards Hinata, “Just breathe. Don’t watch yourself if it's going to mess you up.” 

_Easier said than done_

“Five, six, seven, eight!” Kuroo counted. 

Again Hinata sprung out pushing his hands forward and out, as he moved his hips and pivoted. The moves were a little more sharp, and quick than he was wanting. He took another breath and slowed himself down with the tempo again as he let his eyes watch as Kenma danced beside him. He pivoted and watched the other mirroring his movements as they came to the end of the musical passage. 

Hinata let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, and he startled when Kuroo started to clap. “Not bad. You lost your tempo, but you realized it and slowed down again. Your moves were sharper when you were dancing with Kenma.” 

“That’s because he doesn’t have you standing behind him.” Kenma gently pointed out as he turned to look at Hinata. 

“Are you saying he gets distracted by my good looks?” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows causing his friend to scoff softly.

Hinata looked at himself in the mirror and narrowed his eyes. “I can do better. Let’s do it again.” 

“Oh? That’s the spirit.” Kuroo grinned as he picked up the ipod again. 

\-----

“Again.” Hinata called, his voice strained and sweat dripping down onto the collar of his workout shirt. 

Kenma stood beside him quietly panting as he leaned over resting his palms against his thighs as he shook his head slowly. Kuroo chuckled and shook his head, “Iwaizumi and Oikawa will be here any minute.” 

“Doesn’t matter. One last time.” Hinata stood up and looked to Kenma who waved a hand at Kuroo in a circular motion above his head. 

“Okay. Okay. This is really the last time though. Really.” Kuroo warned as he started the track again. 

Hinata looked over to Kenma and gave him a small smile. The other nodded to him and forced himself back up beside Hinata. As the music started again something weird happened, it was like the music cut into his body and the bass started to pound in his head. He shut his eyes and listened, really listened to the music as it flowed through him and his body responded. His movements felt a little more sluggish, but no less smooth as he kicked out his foot and pivoted, moving his hand around his head again and down the front of his body. 

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. 

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. 

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. 

“And stop!” Kuroo called out causing Hinata to open his eyes and wobble to the side a little too far on the end of his movement with his leg out. A slow clap started behind him as Hinata’s eyes went to the mirror in front of him. Behind him was Oikawa standing next to his choreographer Iwaizumi. Both eyed him as he finished and Kuroo moved towards Hinata wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

“I would mess your hair up but it’s all sweaty! That was a good thirty minutes of individual practice Hinata. You did really good!” Hinata grinned up at the other and then looked over to Kenma. 

The other looked ready to fall over where he stood and rest. Kuroo wrapped an arm around his waist and turned him around grabbing up Kenma as he pulled them off the dancefloor. “Let’s get you guys stretched out and then you can rest. No frowning Kenma, you know you have to cool down or you could pull something.” 

“Kuroo-chan! I can help you stretch them out!” Oikawa offered as he stepped around Iwaizumi. 

“Sure, thanks! Can you help Hinata?” Kuroo called as he moved with Kenma to the side of the room. 

Hinata stepped away from them and moved towards Oikawa who took in his appearance and smiled slightly, “You seem to be doing better at your practices shrimpy.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Hinata sighed as he reached out to let the other guide his body and stretch it out. If there was anyone that knew how important it was to stretch, it was Oikawa. He had figured that out when he had tried to sneak out without stretching from one of his extra practices, Oikawa had practically tackled him at the door and drug him back in the studio to stretch. 

“One of these days I may even have to try dancing with you myself.” Oikawa chatted happily as He pulled Hinata forward and pushed his back down as Hinata’s hands touched the floor. 

“Oh. Even after a month you’re already becoming more flexible. The definition in your arms and legs is coming along even better than I thought it would. I really would like to-” Before Oikawa could finish he swung to the side as a small stress ball nearly hit him. 

“Iwa-chan! I didn’t even do anything.” Oikawa complained as he stood up and let go of Hinata. 

Hinata turned and stared at the choreographer. His eyes were narrowed and he had another stress relief ball in his hand, “Quick making yourself so creepy and get ready for your group dance Shittykawa.” 

Oikawa’s face brightened considerably, “I didn’t realize you were my manager Iwa-chan! Thank you for looking out for me like a mother!” 

This time the second stress ball found it’s target between Oikawa’s eyes. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and practically snarled, “Get moving.” 

“Yes, yes! I got it. Hey Shrimpy, you should definitely stick around to watch this.” Oikawa turned, his eyes darkened and a small predatory grin spread over Oikawa’s features as he turned and bounced back to Iwaizumi. 

Several people had entered the studio and had put their bags along the wall. There were about ten to fifteen people in total and most of them had already broke into groups and started stretching. As usual, Kageyama was the last to show up. Hinata watched the tall dancer as he narrowed his eyes and went to the corner to stretch alone. Most of the dancers didn’t pay him any mind, and even Oikawa didn’t seem to bother with him when he had just come in. 

“Okay. Let’s get started.” Iwaizumi ordered as he clapped his hands twice. 

Most of the dancers fell into place and everyone stood with their backs to the mirror. 

Hinata moved to settle beside Kenma and Kuroo who stuck close to the bar on the wall on the left. Kenma tugged on Kuroo’s hoodie sleeve, “Kuroo I’m hungry.” 

“Let’s let Hinata watch them and then we’ll go.” Kuroo promised as he chuckled and looked down at Kenma. The other sighed slightly and nodded. 

“But I didn’t do well enough to get a dinner this time.” Hinata murmured softly. 

“You did more than enough to get treated to dinner.” Kuroo ruffled his hair and turned his eyes towards the group. Iwaizumi nodded to them and moved over towards the ipod, clicking through a few songs until he finally came upon one he wanted. 

“If you don’t know the choreography then step out of the group.” Only two or three people listened and left the small dance group as they went to the wall and watched the others get ready to dance. 

“Five, six, seven, eight!” Iwaizumi snapped his fingers for them to start. 

Oikawa stood in the front, and several other people clustered around him. As the count sounded, Oikawa lost the goofy look on his face and it was replaced with something much more predatory. He smirked as he bowed and spun to the left hands out and snapping as he moved and started the group dance. Pushing both his hands out each way, his feet moving in kicks and jumps as he and the rest of his group danced in sync. Hinata held his breath as he watched, his eyes on the entire group. 

“They are pretty amazing. After all they’ve been together for years.” Kuroo murmured under his breath as he watched with rapt attention. 

“Iwaizumi’s choreography and Oikawa’s ability to bring out the best in the others around him make him a real threat.” Kenma added with a sigh as he reached into his bag pulling out his phone. 

Hinata watched as they finished the dance routine and he looked over at Kuroo. The other was smiling but it wasn’t quite the same smile he had when he was practicing himself or with Kenma. 

Oikawa turned and moved over as Iwaizumi sighed rubbing at his forehead. “What did you think shrimpy?” 

“It was really good!” Hinata murmured as he looked from Kuroo to Oikawa. 

“One day maybe I can show you some moves myself. If Kuroo-chan and Kenma-chan will let me.” Oikawa offered with a wink. 

Kuroo shook his head and wrapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders. “Sorry we found him first. You’ll have to go find your untapped potential elsewhere.” 

“Awww don’t be that way, I just want to make sure he learns a lot. It would be fun to have someone that could keep Tobio-chan’s mouth shut sometimes.” Oikawa lamented as he paused looking over his shoulder. Iwaizumi stood next to Kageyama, counting out something for the dark haired dancer. It was Oikawa’s turn to look mildly annoyed for a split second before he grinned and waved. 

“If you ever want to learn a bit more Shrimpy. Get my number from Kenma-chan and I’ll help you for free.” With that Oikawa bounced back over towards Iwaizumi colliding with the other. Iwaizumi grunted but didn’t seem to worried as Oikawa leaned in to talk with Kageyama. 

Hinata shook his head and looked up to Kuroo, “I won’t ask him for help.” 

Kuroo blinked and smiled as his hand pressed down on the top of his head, “Don’t worry about it. Even if you did go practice with him as long as you don’t leave us without proper notice it’d be fine.”  
Kenma tugged at the sleeve of Kuroo’s hoodie, “Kuroo.” 

Kuroo shifted and smiled slightly as he nodded to Kenma, “Okay. Dinner. But first, lets stop by the apartment and shower. You come too Hinata.” 

Hinata brightened and reached down to grab his bag. “Good thing I have extra clothes outside of my practice ones. If not I would have just gone home.” 

“You and Kenma are the same size, so he probably would have been able to lend you some so we could take you out to dinner.” Kuroo offered as Kenma jabbed him in the side with his fingers. 

“I promise I will just rinse off really quick.” Hinata moved towards the door and outside into the evening air. Lately they had been practicing from the time Hinata had gotten off from his delivery job, until later in the evening. Kenma followed close behind him, eyes on his phone, and behind him Kuroo held the door open until they were all outside. 

Looking over his shoulder he wave to Iwaizumi, “Have a good practice.” 

Iwaizumi turned and nodded to Kuroo before he turned back to the group around him, “This next choreography is going to have a couple of solos in it-” 

The door shut and cut off whatever Iwaizumi had been explaining, but Hinata didn’t mind and his stomach loudly agreed. 

“Our apartment isn’t far from here. Just up the street a few blocks.” Kuroo motioned as Hinata unchained his bike from the rack in front of the studio and slowly walked beside it guiding it as Kenma and Kuroo walked in front of him to lead the way. 

“What do you want for dinner Shouyou?” Kenma asked without looking up from his game. 

“Something filling.” Hinata piped up as he rolled his shoulders and quietly followed. He would have been more excited, but he had really pushed himself a little to hard. He had gotten so into the practice that it had drained him more than he expected. 

“Well, there is a small restaurant near the apartment, but again, showers first.” Kuroo shrugged as he reached up and pulled his own t-shirt up to sniff at it. 

“I’m pretty sure no one wants to smell any of us after practice.” He added mildly. 

Hinata smiled and stopped as they reached another building that had steps up to the doorway. He looked around and moved to lock his bike to the rack next to the building before following Kenma and Kuroo up the stairs. The apartment wasn’t the best looking on the outside, but it looked warm and safe at least. The door at the top of the stairs led inside to where all the mailboxes cluttered the right and left walls. There was another door just past them that was on the inside. 

Kuroo took out a keycard from his wallet and swiped it through the small machine on the door. A click sounded out and he opened the door. Hinata blinked, “Woah!” 

Kenma turned and looked at him and then exchanged a look with Kuroo, “It’s an apartment full of artists and college students. It’s a little more modern and less flashy.” 

“That’s so cool! I’m saving up to get my own apartment soon.” Hinata smiled and moved past the door as he continued to look around. It was a small common area that several people were lounged around in talking, studying and working on various projects. 

“Let me know when you do, I can give you a good recommendation to come live here since you are a dancer.” Kuroo offered as they moved to an elevator. He pressed the open button and stepped into the lift as Hinata and Kenma entered afterward. 

“So cool!” Hinata sighed as the cage like life door shut and they were lifted up, up, up. 

The lift dinged and the wire door opened as they finally made it to their floor, and down the hallway. As they passed doors, Hinata could hear guitars, loud bass thumping, screaming, and classical music all mingling together. Kenma seemed unphased as they passed the room where someone was yelling something Hinata didn’t understand at the top of his lungs. “You get used to it. Come on Shouyou.” 

“O-okay.” Hinata murmured as he watched the doors warily as they passed them and up to a door that was painted black and red. Kuroo opened the door and motioned for them to pile inside. 

“I’ll get the towels ready. Since you’re our guest you can go first Hinata.” 

Kuroo handed him a towel and motioned to the door down the hallway. Hinata wandered that way as he wound around a calico lying in the middle of the hall. The cat watched him curiously tail flicking back and forth slowly. Opening the door, Hinata reached for the light and turned it on. 

The apartment was more modern and western in design. There was a shower, a toilet, and a sink. But the space was tiny. Hinata shut the door behind him and put the towel on the back of the commode before he pulled off his practice shirt and stripped the rest of himself down in short order. Opening the glass door, Hinata stepped inside and turned the knob on the water from off to on. 

Ice cold water collided with his skin causing the orange haired male to squeak and press his back against the wall as he frowned and waved his arm to try and turn the water to a warmer temperature. “Gah!” 

\----

Kuroo raised both eyebrows as he heard the unmanly squeak come from their bathroom. “That guy is definitely something else.” 

Kenma sat with his legs crossed as he played on his PS Vita. The squeak had caused him to miss a combo in the rhythm game he was playing, but he had already more than made up for the blunder that it caused him to have. “It’s Shouyou.” 

“I guess that’s right.” Kuroo plopped onto the bed with a small smirk, Kenma bounced and frowned as he missed another combo, his brow furrowing as he paused his game long enough to push at Kuroo’s shoulder. The dancer laughed and leaned into the other’s hand putting his weight on the smaller male. 

“Kuroo.” Kenma huffed as he dropped his PS Vita into his lap so he could use both his hands to push the other up and away from him with a small grimace. 

“What was that Kenma?” Kuroo hummed pleasantly as he cocked his head to the side as he pushed back, his body slowly leaning against the other as he started to tip Kenma over with his weight alone. 

“Kuroo!” Kenma tried again a little more urgent this time as he tipped over onto the bed. Kuroo laid on top of him with a small smirk. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you over the music from your game.” Kuroo called out barely able to contain the amusement from his voice. Kenma tried to push him off, but Kuroo let his body weight keep the other pinned underneath him. 

“I’m not even playing my game anymore.” Huffed Kenma softly as he gave up and laid there underneath Kuroo. The weight of the other relaxed him, and on reflex his hand went up and brushed through his partner’s messy hair. That earned a soft rumble from the other as Kuroo shifted a little bit to rest his chin on Kenma’s side looking up at him. 

Kenma looked down at him and continued to run a hand through the larger male’s bed head as he gave him a small smile. 

“I saw you give Hinata that same look.” Kuroo murmured as he reached up wrapping his arms around Kenma’s waist. 

“Oh?” Kenma murmured as he tapped the tip of his finger to the tip of Kuroo’s nose. The taller dancer scrunched his nose and rubbed his face against Kenma’s hip. 

“You never look at anyone else like that.” Kuroo mumbled. 

“Shouyou is Shouyou.” Kenma explained without too much energy as he tried to sit up. Kuroo shifted and rolled as he curled up around the other as he rested behind him cradling Kenma who sat up once more. 

“I get that. But you really like him, don’t you?” It was more of an observation than a question, but Kenma couldn’t help but nod his head. The other had a passion for things that he liked. That obviously was something that he could respect. Hinata Shouyou was energetic and threw everything he had into dance now. 

He might have started off weeks ago as someone who had no reason to dance, but now the other had pushed himself into it as if he had been born to do it. That had endeared him to Kenma and had caught Kuroo’s attention. Kenma would never have to explain this to Kuroo though, the other knew him too well and his thought process. 

“You’ll make a guy jealous if you look at someone else that way.” Teased Kuroo. 

Kenma sighed and tugged on his hair a little causing Kuroo to laugh, “I know. I know. Only if I get a kiss and I get to watch.” 

Rolling his eyes Kenma looked at his dance partner and lover. The other wasn’t the least bit threatened by his interest in Hinata. In fact, if anything he looked more smug at the moment. Leaning down, Kenma pressed his lips to Kuroo’s in a brief, but chaste kiss. 

As he pulled back, Kuroo grinned, “You like him enough to be obedient for once?” 

Kenma scrunched up his nose, “You’re thinking too far ahead. We don’t even know if Shouyou is-” 

“Trust me. With the tension between him and Kageyama, I’m pretty sure.” Kuroo finally let Kenma go as he scooted down the bed positioning himself to where his head was now in his small partner’s lap. Kenma’s hand picked up where it left off as he sighed gently and continued to comb through Kuroo’s unruly hair. 

“Things might get awkward.” Kenma warned his lover. 

“Things are already awkward in our little group. I doubt bringing one more person into it all is going to make it come crashing down.” Kuroo advised almost purring at the gentle scalp massage he was receiving. 

“I’ll think on it.” Kenma answered quietly.


	2. Not only You and Me

“Today is going to be a short practice day since there is something Kuroo and I decided to do today.” Kuroo stood in front of all the dancers gathered, his arms folded over his chest as he stood there. Hinata blinked and looked over towards Kenma with raised brows. Kenma gave him a small smile and turned back to listen to Kuroo. 

Hinata sighed and bounced restlessly. Sure, they were going to practice, but why were they closing up early? 

_I don't know what to do with all this energy._

For some reason as the sessions moved on and on, Hinata found his energy and stamina lasting longer and longer as he practiced with everyone. Where he used to run out of breath after each set he tried, now he could do several sets without dying at the end. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto greeted from the doorway as he shoved the door open so hard it nearly hit the wall behind it. Akaashi reached out from behind Bokuto steadying the bar before any real damage could be done. 

Kuroo paused and grinned as he walked over throwing an arm around Bokuto. “Hey! I’m glad you made it. I have a special project for you today.” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he leaned back against his friend, “Oh ho? What type of project.” 

Hinata smiled and waved to Akaashi. The other smiled patiently back and moved to place his bag down at the back of the room. He stretched his arms over his head and moved quietly towards Hinata. “It’s been a while.” 

“It has! I didn’t think you guys would ever come back around.” Hinata grinned and rested both his hands on the back of his own head as he turned to face Akaashi. 

“We come around when my schedule permits and when Bokuto is easy to control.” Akaashi murmured as he looked over to Kenma. Both men exchanged quiet nods with each other as Bokuto jumped next to Hinata his hand ruffling around the other’s hair as he grinned. 

“Bokuto!” Hinata laughed and he swatted the other’s hands away from him. 

“Today I get to train with you as long as you want. Kuroo said you are ready to learn a different dance routine. This is going to be so awesome!” Bokuto gushed as he continued to mess with Hinata’s orange hair. 

“Oooh! Yeah!” Hinata cried out tossing his hands up excitedly. Akaashi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking at Kuroo who nodded his head apologetically in his direction. Whatever they were up to, it better have been worth giving Bokuto a chance to teach their new comer. 

“Let’s get started Shrimp!” Bokuto ordered punching his fist into the air. 

“Uwahhh!” Hinata cried out excitedly mimicking the motion. 

Everyone around them stopped to stare and Kenma turned to give Kuroo a pointed look. Kuroo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he saw the others around them smile and move back to their stretching and new routine groups. Kuroo moved over towards Kenma and chuckled, “Worried?” 

Kenma pressed his lips into a thin line as he watched Bokuto settle in with Hinata at the side of the room, “A little.” 

“You had a lot you wanted to think about, so I thought this would be a better distraction for him today.” Kuroo motioned towards Bokuto who was now standing side by side to Hinata. He was pointing towards the other’s foot, and Hinata nodded listening intently to his new teacher. 

“That’s not what I need.” Kenma sighed. He watched Hinata and turned to Kuroo. 

“Well, I thought we could practice a little bit together.” Kuroo grinned and bumped the other with his hip. 

Kenma sighed and turned towards him and nodded, “Sure. It’s been a while.” 

Hinata watched Bokuto as he pivoted on his right foot and brought his left knee up. His eyes focused on the move as the other kicked and jumped up. The move seemed simple enough so Hinata tried to do it and nearly tipped forward. Bokuto reached out to steady him, “Woah! You need to be careful and take those moves slowly.” 

“But I can do it!” Hinata insisted. 

Bokuto paused and watched him for a second before his concern washed off his face and he grinned giving the smaller male a thumbs up with both hands. “If you say so!” 

Akaashi stood away from them, arms over his chest as he observed the others quietly. He probably needed to stop Bokuto from pushing the new dancer too hard, but then again, Hinata seemed to be enjoying having his lesson from Bokuto. A hand clapped down on his shoulder and next to him one of the long time dancers, Sugawara Koushi stood. 

“On guard duty again?” Suga joked quietly. 

Akaashi turned his eyes back to Bokuto and Hinata. “Something like that.” 

Suga chuckled and shook his head, “If anyone can keep up with Bokuto, it’s going to be Hinata.” 

Bokuto stood near Hinata and practiced the move again. The more they did it, the more and more something weighed on his mind. Hinata seemed to have no trouble jumping. Instead of learning the move correctly, he was jumping a little bit higher to accommodate the time he needed to work the move in his own way. 

After Hinata hit the ground Bokuto tapped his chin with his pointer finger, his lips pressed together as he hummed softly. “Hmmm.” 

“Something wrong?” Hinata’s brows knit and he frowned as he tipped his head to the side inquisitively.

“Not wrong, just different.” Bokuto muttered quietly. 

“Different?” Hinata asked. 

“Different. Good different. Say Hinata, how high can you jump?” Bokuto grinned. 

Akaashi had been talking quietly with Suga when he caught in the corner of his eye a rocket of orange that shot up and he heard a PAP and a CRASH. “Owwww.” 

Turning quickly Akaashi looked at Hinata who was on the floor, and Bokuto who stood there with wide eyes and his jaw nearly on the floor. When he noticed Akaashi looking at him, he pointed at Hinata, “ _Akaashi_! Did you see that?” 

“No.” Akaashi murmured both brows raised. 

Bokuto reached down and pulled Hinata up off the ground. “Hinata! Do it again.” 

Hinata took a breath and looked towards Suga and Akaashi before looking back at Bokuto. Bokuto pointed up and nodded, “Go ahead.” 

Hinata stood up and bent at the knees a little before he sprung up. It wasn’t a normal jump, it didn’t stop just a few inches off the ground. Hinata had managed to spring up and touch the ceiling with the back of his hand. This would have been easy for someone 5 or 6 inches taller than Hinata, but for him it was a challenge. 

However, the other jumped up and touched the ceiling like it was nothing. His legs weren’t very developed because when he came down his legs buckled and he ended up on the floor again. 

“Did you see that?!” Bokuto pointed again at Hinata. 

Akaashi and Suga both stared as Bokuto waved his arms around. “His jumping height. He can do things with that! Amazing things!” 

For once Akaashi had to agree with Bokuto. Hinata would be able to do incredible things because he could jump that high. Suga moved over and knelt by Hinata checking him over as Bokuto plopped beside him as well. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, just a little nervous. That’s all.” Hinata winced and shook his head rubbing at his hip where he had fallen. 

Kuroo and Kenma stared at from the other side of the room at Bokuto and the others. Kenma paused for a second before he moved over leaving Kuroo’s side. Kuroo watched Kenma as the other slid over and quietly grabbed Shouyou by the arms pulling him up and away from the others.

“Shouyou you shouldn’t jump that high if your legs aren’t used to it.” Kenma warned as pulled him towards the office. 

Bokuto blinked and looked over to Kuroo who shrugged slightly. Instead of looking too worried Akaashi grabbed the other by the ear, “You’ve done enough bumping around for today. Let’s practice something together.” 

“Ow! Akaashi! Let go! Hey! Stop!” 

Hinata quietly let Kenma push him into the small office all the captains of the dance teams shared. Kenma’s hand was shaking as he pushed the other into the chair and moved towards the first aid kit slotted onto the wall. “Are you hurt anywhere.” 

“No, I’m okay.” Hinata murmured, his cheeks a bright red as Kenma let out a slow sigh. 

“Good. I think maybe it’s a good thing we are cutting practice early.” Kuroo appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he tipped his head to the side watching both of the smaller dancers. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle everyone.” Hinata tapped his foot on the floor. 

“The jumping was a little extreme, but then again that’s what happens when Bokuto is around. He’s a good guy though and really is going to be able to give you some good tips.” Kuroo moved inside and poked at Hinata’s hip causing the other to wince. 

“Kuroo.” Kenma murmured as he pushed the other’s hand away. 

“Since we are closing up shop early, why don’t we go eat together again? Our treat this time since Bokuto nearly killed you.” Kuroo offered. 

“Sure, sounds good.” Hinata responded with a small smile as he looked from Kuroo back to Kenma. Kenma sighed, his body relaxing as he nodded and gave a small smile himself. 

\----

Kuroo and Kenma sat opposite Hinata at the small table in their apartment. In between them sat three different type of instant ramen. Hinata reached out grabbing one of the containers as he peek inside, “Woah! This is my favorite.” 

Kenma and Kuroo exchanged small smiles as they watched the other dig in before grabbing their own ramen. 

The dinner started out in relative silence as Hinata, Kuroo and Kenma dug into their respective cups of ramen. Kenma watched Hinata as he greedily gobbled up his food, his own utensils paused halfway to his mouth. Kuroo watched his lover quietly with a small smirk. It wasn’t usual that Kenma was so distracted, and it was even more interesting to watch since normally Kenma was so put together. 

Clearing his throat softly, Kenma’s chopsticks started back on their way to his mouth as he chewed on the noodles thoughtfully. 

Hinata paused mid scoop and Kuroo smiled. Well, it was more of a smarmy grin, but anyone that knew him knew it was pretty much a smile, “I’m sure your girlfriend must really be surprised that you aren’t spending much time with her since you started dancing with and hanging out with us.” 

Kenma’s eyes widened as he whipped his head to look at his boyfriend, “Kuroo.” 

Kuroo didn’t turn to look at Kenma, Hinata blinked and his cheeks flushed as he shook his head, “I’m not dating anyone at the moment.” 

“Oh? That’s surprising.” Kuroo leaned forward waving his chopsticks towards Hinata. 

Kenma huffed and elbowed his larger partner, “Kuroo.” 

Hinata smiled ruefully, “I don’t really have anyone I talk to outside of my family and then the people at the dance studio.” 

“Well, their loss, you’re cute.” Kuroo shrugged, relenting and finally leaning back into his chair as he went back to eating his noodles. Hinata looked over between Kuroo and Kenma as he blinked and shot up. 

“You know, I have wondered this for a while but how did you get into dance Kenma?” Kenma blinked and before he could open his mouth to respond to Shouyou, Kuroo leaned over the table with a chuckle. 

“His mother thought it would be cute to have him in dance class with me.” 

“Oh?!” Hinata leaned over the table. 

Kenma pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand and sighed, “I tried to quit, but then Kuroo’s dance partner ended up being terrible. So I ended up coming back into dance.” 

“He’s actually pretty good for having been off the dance floor for a few years.” Kuroo bragged as he reached over and wrapped an arm around his smaller partner’s shoulders. Kenma looked down into his ramen quietly, a flush spreading over his cheeks. 

“You guys are really good! Like Oikawa level good. Why don’t you both do professional competitions?” Hinata asked between bites of noodles. 

“Because dancing for fun is different from competition. There is a thrill there, but not necessarily one we need.” Kuroo answered smoothly as he picked up his bowl as he quietly started to drink the broth. 

“We’d lose people at the studio too.” Kenma murmured as he placed his chopsticks over the top of the ramen disposable bowl. Hinata took a few more bites before picking up his cup and drinking the broth as well. 

“Well, I think that it would be awesome to get good enough to compete with you guys. That’s all.” Hinata murmured sheepishly as he trailed his fingers over the wood surface of the table. Kenma and Kuroo exchanged looks, before either one of them could say anything Hinata stood up and motioned to the clock. 

“I should really get going or I’ll miss the last bus. I don’t have any clothes to stay over either, so I really need to go.” Kuroo stood up and reached out ruffling the smaller male’s bright orange hair. 

“Okay, be safe on your way home.” Hinata beamed before he moved towards the door, slipped on his shoes, and left. Kuroo locked the door behind him and let his head hit the door in front of him with a soft thunk. 

“Kenma.” Kuroo grumbled. 

Two small arms wrapped around his middle pulling him from the door. Kuroo turned himself carefully to look at Kenma, “He’s definitely something all right.” 

Kenma gave his boyfriend a small knowing smile as Kuroo raised one of their now intertwined hands up to his lips, brushing the back of Kenma’s hands with his lips. 

Kuroo looked back towards their shut apartment door and after a few moments of silence he licked his lower lip, his brain already thinking of a plan, “We’ll have to take it really easy with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is going a little slower than I had expected, but it's really been fun to just see what comes out. Eventually I'm also going to have someone help me edit this and work out the kinks (not the fun kind). I have no idea how long this is going to be so I will just keep updating at will until it's done. Things are going to start getting pretty physical in the next chapter, also some of the other plots are starting to be revealed with this story. 
> 
> As usual, please like or comment if you enjoyed what you've read so far. If you wanna chat me up or talk just poke me at sterlynsilverrose on tumblr!


	3. Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in-between

Hinata sighed as he looked out the door of his work place. The clouds were gray and it definitely wouldn’t be a day to ride his bike outside too much, but knowing how people were when it rained- 

“Hinata, I’m sorry but could I get you to make a delivery? All the other drivers are out.” His boss poked his head out of the office. Hinata looked outside and shivered as thunder rumbled in the distance.

It was going to rain, there was no way it wouldn’t with his horrible luck. 

“Hinata?” His boss called out snapping him from his thoughts. 

“Oh! Sorry, yeah I’ll try and get back before it starts raining.” 

Apparently the sky had other ideas. No sooner had he said something, lightning flashed and a loud boom sounded out. Hinata squeaked and jumped up as the concrete outside turned from a dull grey to a darker more saturated grey. 

Locking eyes with his boss, Hinata’s smile wavered for a split second before he stood up straighter and hit his forehead in a salute, “Despite the rain I’ll make the delivery.” 

His boss blinked, and looked outside with a small frown. “After the delivery you can take the rest of the day off. Get somewhere dry.” 

“Oh? Thanks!” Hinata moved into the employee room to grab his duffle bag slinging it over his shoulder, grabbing the container of food. 

“The place you’re delivering to isn’t too far. It’s a couple blocks over.” 

Even though his boss was still talking to him, Hinata was already out the door and into the gentle rain unlocking and getting his bike ready to ride. 

\----

Kageyama sighed leaned over the counter of the coffee shop he frequented near the dance studio. The rain had stopped him from heading straight to go dance. There was always something about the rain that made Oikawa more insufferable than usual, and forget it if Iwaizumi wasn’t there to referee. 

“Hey. No frowning allowed.” Nishinoya called from his post behind the counter. 

Kageyama’s frown twitched a little more severely downward. 

“I think you’re having the opposite effect on him Noya.” Asahi admonished his co-worker gently. Noya, however was unflappable. 

“Don’t you need to be at your dance thing already?” Noya called out to the tall dark haired dancer. 

“I’ll go a little later.” 

_Besides, Oikawa won’t even notice I’m not there._

The bell on the door rang out and a chipper voice called out, “Noya! Your food is here.” 

Nishinoya grinned and jumped over the counter, “About time Hinata!” 

“Noya! Don’t jump over the counter! The manager will scold you again.” Asahi waved his hands barely able to contain his nervous energy. Kageyama looked up from his coffee, eyes narrowing in on the orange haired delivery boy. 

The other was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with a windbreaker on over it. Had it been a sunny day outside he might have been wearing the right type of clothing, but in the rain he was drenched. Kageyama scowled at the smaller dancer, “You’re soaked. Don’t you have better clothing for this type of weather?” 

Hinata and Noya stood near the front door of the coffee shop immersed in their own conversation until Kageyama spoke up. Hinata frowned and folded his arms in front of his chest standing a little straighter, “I wasn’t expecting the rain and it was my last stop today.” 

“Didn’t you watch the news before you left this morning?” Kageyama sipped his cup of coffee quietly as he leaned back against the counter. Asahi stood behind him frowning as he looked towards the back of Kageyama’s head and then back to Hinata. 

“Not all of us are old men that watch such serious things.” Hinata shot back towards the other. 

Kageyama nearly spat out his coffee as Nishinoya laughed and slapped Hinata on the shoulder, “You have him pegged! Kageyama acts like a grumpy old man about ninety percent of the time.” 

Placing his coffee cup on the counter, he stood up to his full height as he moved towards Nishinoya and Hinata. Instead of flinching away Nishinoya turned towards him and Hinata stood up a little straighter getting more stiff in his body as he held up his hands into challenging fists. 

“No fighting! Please!” Asahi called. His voice sounded a little bit as if he were about to cry. Kageyama narrowed his eyes on the other as he stared the orange haired dancer down. 

Hinata never once flinched away from his gaze, and after a moment Kageyama turned away from Hinata moving towards where his bag was for practice. The bag itself was a normal black duffle bag, nothing special, but it served its purpose as a dance bag holding different things that Kageyama might need. In this case as he opened it up he fished out a large towel. 

“Did you see that! He knew he couldn’t stand agains- MMPH!” Kageyama tossed the towel directly into Hinata’s face from where he stood.

The room fell into silence for several seconds before Nishinoya started to howl with laughter, one hand pointing towards Hinata, the other wrapped around his midsection. “That was great! You should do that again Kageyama! I want to make a vine of it.” 

“Noya!” Asahi’s voice was a little more firm this time catching the other’s attention. 

“Okay, okay, I’m going to take my break and eat. Asahi you should too. I’ll talk to you later Shouyou!” With his food back in his hands the small barista moved towards the back room, Asahi sparing Kageyama and Hinata one last look before he moved off behind him leaving the dancers to talk. 

Hinata pulled the towel away from his face as he narrowed his eyes and looked down at the towel and then back at Kageyama. Just as he opened his mouth Kageyama muttered, “You are just learning to dance, getting sick will set you back. You probably don’t have a towel in your bag, right?” 

Hinata paused and begrudgingly nodded, “I have a small one for after practice.” 

“There are several different things you should carry. Hasn’t anyone gone over the basics for you?” Kageyama blinked and stared at him. It was annoying to Hinata because where Kenma and Kuroo were normally understanding that he hadn’t exactly been doing this for very long, Kageyama always acted as if he should know these things already. 

“I’m sure they would have told me if I asked.” Hinata grumbled back as he squeezed the towel in his hands. 

“Well, then you should ask. You never want to be caught off guard for something like this.” Kageyama waved his hand towards the door. The rain was still light, but it could be detrimental if someone wasn’t used to being cold and wet, which was a majority of the population including himself. 

Hinata looked back up at him with a frown offering the towel back in Kageyama’s direction, “Don’t you need this?” 

“I’m not going to practice until later.” Kageyama shook his head and sat back down with his cup of coffee and his eyes wandering back down to stare into the dark liquid effectively ending the discussion. Taking his own bag off his body, Hinata carefully tucked the towel inside and shouldered the bag. 

“Okay, well, thanks I guess. I’ll return the towel next practice I see you at.” Kageyama shrugged and gave a soft grunt in response as he picked up his cup taking a quiet sip. The bell chimed and door shut with a soft thud as Kageyama sighed gently. 

“Hinata Shouyou.” He murmured under his breath, his eyebrows furrowing as he gripped the cup just a bit tighter between his hands. 

\----

Oikawa sighed gently as he walked in a slow circle listening to the beats of the song pouring off the speakers. It was a new song, foreign to him and literally foreign as the smooth voice washed over him in English. 

Letting out a breath he continued to roam restlessly as he threaded his hands into the hair at the back of his head. The rain made him restless and but the unsteady beats thrummed through his body as he let his eyes slide shut and stopped moving just letting the bass wash over him, uneven beats tossing him different places in his mind. 

The song itself had a great beat, but it wasn’t something for a group dance. Maybe a solo or at most two dancers would be enough to work something out.

Opening his eyes he stared towards the front door of the studio and the glass window showing off the interior of the dance studio to people who walked down the street. It was an ugly day that matched the ugliness he was feeling at the moment. 

Just as soon as the song had started it was over. Oikawa moved towards the cd player punching a few buttons as the song started over, the same beat washing over him as he took a slow breath in. 

A duet. Definitely a duet. 

The beat definitely lent itself to forceful movements. Turning to study himself in the mirrored wall, Oikawa tapped out the beat with his foot along with the almost pulse like beat. 

_Tap. Tap tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap tap. Tap._

_Tap. Tap tap. Tap._

__The dance could showcase two dancers and didn’t have to be so uniform that they moved in unison. No, this dance was supposed to be messy just like the beat and the message in the song. They could use the opening of the song for posturing. Soon enough Oikawa’s brain continued to formulate the dance as he played the song on repeat._ _

__He stood staring at himself in the mirror as the room got dimmer and dimmer as the sun sank behind the clouds and the rain started to patter on the windows a little more insistently. Still, Oikawa didn’t want to turn on the light._ _

__A quick check of the clock let the semi-pro dancer know it was an hour and a half past when Kageyama said he would be there._ _

___Maybe he’s starting to get the hint._ _ _

__As the song started over, Oikawa arched his back running his hands down his chest, eyes sliding shut as he started to feel the beats inside his body letting it guide him towards trying out a few moves._ _

__The pressure in the room changed and shoes squeaking on the wood floor made him open his eyes, and turn around, “It’s about ti-”_ _

__His harsh words died down in his throat as he stared at Hinata. Hinata stood in the entrance of the dance studio water white t-shirt plastered to his skin under the equally drenched wind breaker. In fact, he was thoroughly drenched to the point water clung to the tips of his hair until they finally succumbed to gravity falling onto the dance floor._ _

__“Oh geeze shrimpy! Get inside.” Oikawa nagged as he quickly moved over and grabbed the other’s small wrist in his hand tugging him away from the front door. Hinata blinked and stumbled in as he nearly fell into the older and larger dancer’s arms. The door shut, and the pressure that Oikawa had become accustomed to returned to its natural state._ _

__“Sorry. I tried to get here before the rain really started but I guess I had bad luck.” Hinata answered with a small sheepish grin._ _

__The studio was naturally cold, even to the point that on rainy days Oikawa carried a sweater to wear inside the studio. The chilly air on wet skin couldn’t feel good. Frowning Oikawa turned moving towards the dressing room. “Come on. You have a change of clothes don’t you? Kuroo and Kenma would be upset if you got sick.”_ _

__“Okay!” Hinata allowed himself to be drug into the small room as he pulled off his bag from his shoulder as he set it down on the bench unzipping the bag and pulling out the towel sitting it to the side. Oikawa watched over him for a moment, before turning around to grab another towel tossing it over Hinata’s head rubbing back and forth quickly._ _

__“Oikawa! Hey! Stop!” Hinata cried out as he flailed his hands outstretched._ _

__“No. If we don’t dry your hair a bit you’re going to catch a cold.” Grumbled Oikawa._ _

__Hinata groaned as he dropped his hands in defeat as Oikawa continued to rub and dry his hair for him. Stepping back Oikawa couldn’t help but snort. The other looked like a fuzzy little chick with his hair sticking up everywhere._ _

__“Gosh!” Hinata whined Hinata as he tugged his hands through his hair trying to bring some semblance of order to his hair._ _

__“You act like your hair doesn’t stick up everywhere.” Oikawa chuckled tossing the towel down onto the bench._ _

__“It does, but not like this!” Hinata complained._ _

__Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Change into your dance clothes and use the towel to dry off. I’ll make sure that no one walks in on your changing.”_ _

__With that the large dancer moved outside the small room, shutting the door behind him as he leaned back against the door._ _

__“Not brooding today?” Kuroo’s amused voice cut through the air drawing his attention towards the duo that had snuck in while he had been working on drying off Hinata’s head. Oikawa would have smirked and said something, but he really wasn’t feeling so magnanimous to try and answer the other correctly._ _

__He tipped his nose up and smirked, “Was busy trying to figure out a new dance to that exclusive song from Jennifer Lopez that was released with her CD, but shrimpy came in and interrupted.”_ _

__Kenma looked up from his cell phone, blinking owlishly, “Shouyou is here?”_ _

__Oikawa pointed a thumb over his shoulder to the closed door. “Yeah, he’s toweling off. He was soaked to the bone when he came in and I didn’t think he needed to catch a cold.”_ _

__Kuroo raised both eyebrows and he turned looking to Kenma exchanging looks with him before both looked back at Oikawa. Already because of the weather, the dancer’s patience was thin. “What?”_ _

__Kuroo motioned towards Oikawa, “You must really like him because you hardly talk to anyone when it rains, and normally you don’t practice long enough for us to bump into you.”_ _

__Oikawa shrugged, “Shrimpy has potential that even I can’t ignore. Once he gets some dances and time under his belt he will be worth watching.”_ _

__“Is that the only reason?” Kenma quietly pressed._ _

__Oikawa smirked as he stared at Kenma, and then briefly at Kuroo. Both had an energy to them and their posture showed that they had more in this than he had realized before._ _

__“So that’s it then?” Oikawa murmured to himself._ _

__“What was that?” Kuroo asked as he rested a hand on his hip waiting for the other to repeat himself._ _

__“Oh it’s nothing~” Oikawa hummed as he stepped away from the door and towards the player to unhook his ipod._ _

__“Oikawa-” Kuroo started as the brown haired dancer pocketed his ipod and grinned though, the glee that normally was reflected in his eyes was nowhere to be found._ _

__“Don’t worry. I won’t get involved, though if he comes to me at some point try not to get jealous.” Oikawa smiled tipping his head to the side. Kuroo frowned and looked towards Kenma who stared at the other taller dancer, lips pursed and eyes focused on him._ _

__The silence settled between the trio for several moments until the door opened and everyone turned to look at Hinata. The orange haired dancer’s eyes widened as he took a step back into the changing room._ _

__Oikawa turned away from Kuroo and Kenma and moved past Hinata into the changing room, “Oh good! I didn’t grab my bag and I have somewhere to be.”_ _

__Hinata leaned out of the way, and continued to mess with his hair as he stood to the side of the door. Oikawa emerged, his bag slung over his shoulder resting against his hip. Reaching out he mussed up the smaller dancer’s hair as he moved past. “Remember, you owe me a dance sometime shrimpy.”_ _

__With that Oikawa gave a small smirk of challenge to Kuroo, who returned it with a cocky smirk of his own as he gave the other a small wave of his fingers. “Try not to trip and fall outside. The sidewalk is slippery.”_ _

__Oikawa blinked, taken aback as he pushed open the door and eyed the ground with trepidation before edging himself outside and into the darkening night. Without missing a beat Kuroo clapped his hands together._ _

__“Okay, it’s time for us to practice before everyone gets here.”_ _

__Kenma dropped his bag at the back of the dance room before tugging off the hoodie he had worn in the rain. That day he had decided on a plain pair of red sweats with a black shirt that hung off his lithe frame just so. Kuroo eyed his lover approvingly as his eyes flicked towards Hinata._ _

__He was dressed in a pair of black sweats and a black shirt, his shirt clinging to him, probably because of the dampness of his skin from the rain. His hair stuck up at all angles, no matter how much Hinata continued to run his hands through his hair frowning as he tried to pat the locks down into something that looked remotely like his normal hair style._ _

__“Hinata?” Kuroo prompted causing the new dancers to jump a bit._ _

__“Yes!” Hinata turned and looked at him with wide eager eyes._ _

__“There is a new song that I heard and I want you and Kenma to work together on it. I’ll help choreograph the number.”_ _

__Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Kuroo grabbed the aux cord and pushed into the headphone jack of his phone. Clicking the bars up on the side of the phone, he searched his tracks and turned it on. “Just listen to it first.”_ _

__The melancholy voice of a woman filled the air as the music started off fairly slow. However, Kuroo watched as Hinata listened to the song, foot tapping as his head started to bob. Slowly his eyes slid shut and as the song got a little quicker and the voices got louder as the music bounced off the walls._ _

__Kenma watched Shouyou as his hips started to sway as he tipped his head back. Licking his lower lip, Kenma slowly approached Hinata his moves deliberate and slow before his hand reached out and he gently touched his hand._ _

__Hinata jumped and turned towards Kenma and Kuroo shook his head slowly, “We might not be able to use all of the song for something, but definitely the quicker part would go for a great shorter routine.”_ _

__“I like it! It doesn’t sound like anything I’ve heard in a long time.” Hinata bounced on the balls of his feet as he looked towards Kuroo with an enthusiastic nod of his head._ _

__“Well, then maybe we should work on the choreography later. For now, we should definitely work on something more familiar. Quick one.” Kuroo chuckled and turned as he stepped away from the front of the mirror so the two dancers could practice._ _

__“Five, six, seven, eight!” Kuroo called out as he clapped in time with his counts as Hinata and Kenma set themselves to dance._ _

__The movements were a little more fluid, almost as if the rain had loosened something in Hinata himself. His eyes stared at the bottom of the mirror as he avoided making direct eye contact with his reflection. Kuroo watched him as the orange haired dancer punched out each aggressive move, extending his lines like he was supposed to. However because he wasn’t being mindful of Kenma, “Hinata you’re rushing the dance tempo.”_ _

__Kuroo cupped his hands slightly as his clapping got a little louder, startling both Kenma and making Hinata lose the tempo completely. Stopping, the large dancer frowned, “The movements were better, but you aren’t watching yourself or Kenma in the mirror.”_ _

__Hinata frowned and looked up at himself in the mirror. For some reason standing in front of it made him feel a little off. “Sorry.”_ _

__Kuroo moved behind him and gently set his hands on his shoulders, Hinata leaned back into them for a second before he shifted forward on his feet again, rocking back and forth. “You have to watch your movements in the mirror. Because it makes all the difference.”_ _

__Brushing his hands down the other’s shoulders, down his thin arms to his wrists Kuroo guided Hinata’s arms up in mimicry of a particular move that hadn’t been as sharp as the others. “When you have a way to mark yourself and make sure your form is correct, you should. That’s what the mirror does.”_ _

__“It just makes me feel weird looking at myself. Then I get all uwahhh and uggghhh and then I can’t concentrate.” Hinata muttered as his cheeks flushed._ _

__“Don’t think of it as watching yourself then, think of it as a way to keep in time with Kenma while looking at your new moves so you learn good habits.” Kuroo could have let his hands drop there, but he didn’t. He let his hands smooth back from Hinata’s wrists up his arms to the crooks of the smaller male’s elbows. From there he applied pressure to his upper arms and then shoulders._ _

__“You’re really tense today.” Kuroo muttered softly._ _

__Hinata stiffened as Kuroo pressed his back against his chest, half draping himself on the dancer as Kenma watched the exchange quietly. Hinata blinked and looked up at Kuroo as the dancer looked back down at him with a small smirk and a gentle flex of his fingers on his shoulders. “You should really go have a massage. It’ll make you a new man.”_ _

__“Thanks?” Hinata opened his mouth to say something, but Kuroo was already disengaged from close proximity as he clapped his hands a few more times._ _

__“Okay. Let’s get going again. This time look at Kenma in the mirror instead of yourself. Try and match his movements.” Shaking his head and some of the questions that had popped into his mind at the sudden closeness and touch, Hinata banished them as he listened to the count and the clapping once more._ _

__\------_ _

__Oikawa moved down the street, headed towards the small coffee shop a few doors down. Stepping inside he shook his head and brushed off his jacket of excess water. Enough clung to the jacket material to make him feel a little uncomfortable, but he would live._ _

__“Oh! Oikawa, you finally came!” Nishinoya called out with a big grin and an even bigger wave from behind the counter._ _

__Asahi nodded his head towards Oikawa before turning to start on his regular drink.  
Kageyama blinked and frowned as Oikawa pulled out a chair and sat down at his table. “You didn’t come to practice today.” _ _

__“It’s raining.” Kageyama grunted as he pulled his cup closer to himself, to the edge of the table, and out of Oikawa’s reach. The older man held up both hands placatingly as he leaned back in the chair and tipped his head back to stare at the contemporary beams crossing along the ceiling._ _

__“So? You’re supposed to fulfill your duties as my partner and come to practice.” Oikawa murmured as he hooked his arms over the back of the chair as he hummed quietly._ _

__“Are you here to pick a fight?” Kageyama narrowed his eyes slightly._ _

__“No. I’m just here for some coffee.” Oikawa motioned to Asahi who brought over a large cup of something cream colored. Kageyama frowned and took a sip of his own coffee as he watched Oikawa sit up and take a sip of his before flashing a big smile to Asahi._ _

__“Perfect as always! Thank you.” With a small smile and a nod Asahi moved back behind the counter as Nishinoya distracted the other barista with his energetic words and gestures that the other seemed to be able to understand._ _

__“It’s never just coffee.” Murmured Kageyama as he looked towards the door._ _

__Oikawa let a bitter smile slide onto his features as he took another sip of his sweetened latte. “You are absolutely right Tobio-chan. It’s never just about the coffee.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man things have been crazy here. I contemplated waiting to post this but I did say I'd update every Thursday! It is 11 pm here so I figured I needed to post what I had so far. Yes, there are some other things going on and I decided to introduce the complicated duo of Kageyama and Oikawa. I didn't think this fic would end up going like it has but I hope you guys stick around and enjoy the ride. 
> 
> Also, Kuroo has a plan and we will see just how that plan unfolds in the next few chapters. Don't worry guys I've still got a lot of interesting things going on. As usual if you enjoyed the fic leave a comment or a kudos! Also if you want to talk please poke me on Tumblr at sterlynsilverrose. 
> 
> Shout out to Ainu for being kind of really awesome and talking with me about these dorks a bit! Also another shout out to astrama for nice comments!


End file.
